


Dragon Age Drabbles

by StarGazerGamer



Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Drabbles, Ficlets, Fluff, Lullabies, Multi, Shopping disasters, writing prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-11-13 10:25:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11183151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarGazerGamer/pseuds/StarGazerGamer
Summary: This is where I'm posting all the Dragon Age drabbles I write.  This will be a mixture of Dragon Age: Origins through Inquisition.  Just little short ficlets from inspiration I find.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This first drabble is not explicit. It's more Teen rating than anything. I also got the inspiration from a prompt a friend sent about Ikea.

Fenris stared up at the four big, bold, blue letters in the middle of the yellow oval with an equal mixture of dread and resignation. The last time Hawke had dragged him to this store, it had taken them hours to get out. Fenris shoved his hands in the pockets of his low-slung jeans and followed Garret into the furniture store with his shoulders almost up to his ears. Garret grabbed a cart for them and paused to look at the list in his hand, a precaution Fenris insisted upon after last time. Hawke turned right and headed straight for the office furniture, and Fenris heaved a sigh of relief. Maybe it wouldn’t take them hours to get out of the store this time.

Garret had finally gotten rid of that old death trap he called a desk a week ago. Well, he really had no choice in the matter. The desk, now a pile of splinters, had collapsed during a particularly heated lovemaking session. Fenris winced as he remembered hearing the crack right before they’d both tumbled down amid the papers and pens. They were lucky the splinters hadn’t gotten them, but now they were searching for a new desk.

“Found them!” Hawke called out over the noise of a Saturday afternoon crowd. He was drawing a lot of stares from the women around him, which sparked jealousy in Fenris. The only thing that soothed it was the knowledge that this man came home with him. Fenris watched Hawke stare at the row of office desks, his hand idly stroking his dark beard as amusement flitted across his face. The hairs on the back of Fenris’s neck rose in alarm as he saw the look on Hawke’s face.

“Hawke, what are you doing?” He asked as he joined Hawke’s side.

“Seeing which one you’d look good pinned again…” Fenris slapped his hand across Garret’s mouth, cutting him off before he could finish that sentence. The tips of his elongated ears were bright red from embarrassment but also excitement. He glared at Hawke who merely grinned behind his hand.

“You are insufferable.” Fenris grumbled at him as he dropped his hand. Garret grabbed his wrist and pressed a firm kiss to the palm. Fenris felt his heart speed up and his face flush an even deeper red.

“But you love me anyway.” Fenris snorted as Hawke’s amber eyes twinkled at him in laughter.

“That I do.” Fenris answered and then pointed to one of the desks. “You should get that one.” Hawke’s eyebrow lifted in question as Fenris leaned forward to whisper against his ear. “You’d look good on top of it.” He chuckled at Hawke’s stunned look. It wasn’t often Fenris could stun the man into silence, and he relished every bit of it. Hawke grabbed the package for it and put it in the cart.

“Now which way to the front?” Hawke asked cheerfully, already picturing that night in his mind.

“I…” Fenris paused to look around. “I thought you remembered how to get out.” Hawke glared at him in mock anger as the two bickered good naturedly to the check out.


	2. Morrigan/Male Warden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morrigan and Gaelin (my male Dalish warden) spending some time with baby Kieran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lullaby is from World of Thedas Vol 2.

The cry of the infant brought Morrigan out of a dreamless sleep. Little Kieran rarely slept through the night, but most nights she could get at least four hours straight. She propped up on an elbow and saw the bed beside her was empty, though the sheets were still warm from Gaelin’s body. She slipped out of bed silently, padding softly towards the nursery. The soft sound of humming floated over the quiet air of the small cottage. She peeked into the nursery and saw Gaelin’s sun kissed head bowed close to Kieran’s dark one. The Dalish elf held his son cradled in his arms, brushing noses with the now content infant. Morrigan leaned against the doorway and watched the man she loved with the baby they created. At first it had been for purely selfish reasons, but after having Kieran? After seeing Gaelin with his son… The warmth stole over Morrigan and she felt it bubble inside her chest until the point of pain. She would do anything to keep them safe, no matter what it came to. Gaelin shifted the tiny baby onto his shoulder and rubbed his back gently. His rich baritone filled the room as he began singing an old lullaby, Morrigan recognized most of the words he sang to their child.

_Elgara vallas, da'len_  
Melava somniar  
Mala taren aravas  
Ara ma'desen melar  
Iras ma ghilas, da'len  
Ara ma ne'dan ashir  
Dirthara lothlenan'as  
Bal emma mala dir  
Tel'enfenim, da'len  
Irassal ma ghilas  
Ma garas mir renan  
Ara ma'athlan vhenas  
Ara ma'athlan vhenas 

Gaelin turned as he heard her shift after he finished singing. His eyes, the color of the leaves in the Brecilian forest, widened in surprise as an embarrassed flush spread over his face. He hadn’t been aware of Morrigan standing there and now he felt silly for singing. She walked over to him, her hand lifting to brush over Kieran’s head, and she kept his gaze.

“You shall teach him the song? He’ll need to know what he comes from.” She brushed a kiss over Kieran’s sleeping head. Flemeth had taught her much about Dalish myth and lore, but Kieran should learn it from his father as well. Gaelin smiled down at Morrigan and nodded.

“It was what my mother would sing to me before she passed. Tamlen and I both learned it at the Keeper’s insistence.” He chuckled, the vibration barely stirring Kieran. “I want to teach him some of our ways. When he’s older and before…” He paused and ducked his head to brush against his son’s head.

 _Before the Calling._ The words hung between them, a sinister reminder of how much time they had left. Morrigan placed a hand against his back and rested her head against his shoulder.

“Then he will learn. We will cherish what we have with however much time we have left.” Gaelin smiled at her and rested the side of his head on top of hers. They watched the sunrise while holding the sleeping baby in their arms.


End file.
